Priceless (The 11th)
by CapAleran2
Summary: Gryder and Gajeel have an important, overdue conversation about their common interest: Melina. A request from KMMCM on my tumblr. Thank you!


**Melder** : "Priceless (The 11th)"

 _Gryder x Melina, Gajeel x Levy_

 _Short and sweet_

 _I can't help it; I wrote this almost as an extension one shot from **Fighting Redfox** , where these characters and pairing are from._

 _Media I listened to:_ "Avow"/Audiomachine

* * *

Of all the days.

It had to be today. The eleventh. Any other day he was sure of himself, confident. If not cocky. He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out in a rush. A hand quickly ran through his dark hair as he sat in his truck. ' _Of all days_ ', he thought, ' _I'm fuckin' nervous on_ this _one_ '.

Stepping out of the grey truck, Gryder quickly shut the driver's door and walked across the small gravel lot. The drive crackled under his feet as he made his way over to his girlfriend. His blue orbs couldn't break away from her. He involuntarily swallowed.

Striding out onto the porch steps in a teal summer dress, Melina's lips split into a large smile. Her long black hair was free flowing, and some strands fell in front of her shoulders, ending below her breasts. The red of her eyes stood out against her attire, and they focused solely on Gryder as he approached.

He smirked, his own never leaving the red set. He put his hands on his hips and halted before her, looking up. From her step, Melina was a foot taller. She had a hand wrapped around the corner column. A shy expression now graced her face. "You're early. And you look very nice today."

"I know. Thanks, thought it was best to make a good impression," he said with with a brisk nod.

"It's just my family. They already love you."

Gryder stepped onto the first step, bringing himself closer to her. His gazed slipped down her length before settling to her eyes once again. "Yes, Love. I'm aware," he replied.

At the intensity of her stare, he chuckled. "I missed you."

Melina's expression instantly changed at those words. She let go of the column to slip it around his shoulder, leaning forward to meet his lips with hers. "I missed you too!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she turned around to head back to the house. Her hand caught his as she left and she pulled him along to follow. From the kitchen, Levy saw them enter. She called out to them, "Oh Gryder, you made it! That's wonderful."

He greeted her and watched as Melina left his side to grab a glass. She turned back to look at him. "Are you thirsty?"

"There's water, tea, lemonade. Or there's beer down in the basement. Gajeel's down there setting up the card table." Levy happily offered, knowing that Gryder was of legal age to drink.

Gryder politely answered with a smile. "Thank you, I'm alright though."

Levy wiped her hands on the dishtowel on the counter. "If you change your mind, you've been around long enough; you know where everything is located. We'll eat as soon as everything's done cooking."

With an encouraging smile from Melina, who took a sip from the glass in her hand, Gryder hesitantly started for the basement door. "I think I'll see if he needs some help."

He glided effortlessly down the stairs that led to the semi-finished basement. The mini bar was to his left, which was connected to the other large portion of the basement's finished side. The living room like space before him was decorated like the ground level one above him. Hunched over a round folding table, Gajeel glanced up. "Oh, hey."

"Hey."

Gajeel positioned the legs and locked them into place. He began to flip it over, and Gryder quickly grabbed the other side to assist. They unfolded the chairs as well and placed them around the plastic table. "You're early." Gajeel commented.

"Yea, Melina informed me." He said with a smirk.

Gajeel scratched his forehead. "You wanna beer?" He moved to the fridge behind the bar.

"Yea, I'll take one."

His girlfriend's massive father retrieved two dark glass bottles and handed him one.

Taking a sip, Gryder looked around. There was no awkwardness like there had been months prior. After trying so hard for him to like him, Gryder finally relaxed in his dominating presence. And Gajeel eventually came around on his own. Probably had a lot to do with Melina as well.

"You can sit if you want." Gajeel indicated with his head to the table. He pulled out a chair across from Melina's long time boyfriend to do just that.

Gryder felt his stomach lurch as he drank. Just the thought of it made the queasiness had plagued him before come back. He had to ask. Sure, Melina wanted it. It wasn't like Melina saw it coming either. But he wanted to do it. No, he needed to. It was overdue. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Gajeel.

But he didn't speak. It was like the words were frozen on his tongue. His mind worked, though the connection between head and mouth was static.

"What's on your mind," Gajeel casually demanded. He leaned back crooked in the chair, throwing an arm over its back.

Blinking, Gryder filled his lungs full of air. "I've been wanting to ask, but it's never seemed like the right time."

"Ask what?"

He swallowed. His fingers tightened on the bottle in front of him. "I want to ask Melina to marry me, but I thought it would be best to run it by you first."

Gajeel leaned forward. "What for?"

The simple question caught the younger man off guard. "W-what for?"

A smirk slowly appeared on Gajeel's lips. "Why run it by me? Grab it and man up. You two've been together for a while, it's about damn time you ask."

Gryder sat frozen. It was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You love her?"

"Y-yes sir." Gryder let out a half grunt, half chuckle. "I went ahead and bought a ring a few weeks ago."

Gajeel took another sip, quickly tilting the bottle upwards while still looking at him. "At least you've got one half of your sack intact."

His statement caused all tension in the young man to dissipate. Reaching into his pocket, Gryder pulled out a little dark blue box and opened it, handing it over to his future father-in-law. He watched expectantly as the older man inspected it. The square stone sparkled and glittered in the light. "That's one big ass rock."

"Too much?"

"Nah, Melina's like her mother," Gajeel replied easily, shutting the box and handing it back to him. "Shiny things attract them. I get a whiff of Levy's bad mood, must've been something I did or some shit that I know of. I get her something nice, she's less likely to let me have it."

Gryder laughed. "That's good to know."

The man gazed hard at him. "In all seriousness though, Melina would love it if it was a plastic piece of junk all the same. 'Cause she loves you. The ring don't mean anything but the symbol of what's between ya."

Gryder nodded while he spoke. His eyes glanced down to the silver ring on Gajeel's ring finger. He knew the advice the man was giving was priceless, many years -decades worth- of a binding meant to last forever. He knew in his heart he loved Melina. And he wanted the same long enduring tether. The future he imagined was far greater than he could now conjure. Whatever happened, he wanted it share it all with his favorite person.

"I understand." He turned the bottle in his fingers. "We've already set a date."

Gajeel made a sound with his mouth. "Well now that sounds like Melina."

"August 11th."

"That's in four months. Remember I gotta pay for everything you two think up, kid." Gajeel reminded as he eyed him.

"I know," Gryder nodded. "I said the same thing. But she insisted that it was perfect. I think she planned today too."

"How so?"

"She kept asking if I could get here early today. I said yea," he voiced. His mind was connecting the dots. "I think she knew what I was planning to do. And having already picked out the wedding date…"

Gajeel started laughing at the confused yet enlightened expression on Gryder's face. "Might as well get used to that too, 'cause that'll happen every damn day of your life."

Footsteps above became louder and the basement door opened. Gliding down the stairs, Levy and Melina appeared. They walked around the table to them. Stopping by her husband, Levy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, dinner's ready. What are you two talking about?"

Gryder put a hand in his pocket, feeling the box there, wanting to appease his mind that it was still hidden from Melina's knowing eyes. Even if she was aware of what he was planning, he wanted it to be a surprise.

"We were just about to head upstairs." Gajeel offered, covering for their conversation and stood up. He gave Gryder a knowing glance, his lips barely twisting into a grin before turned to head up to the main floor.

Melina caught Gryder's attention. She leaned into his chest and briefly brought her lips to his. "I love you. Lots."

Remembering the words he exchanged with her father, he let his mouth pull into a wide smile. "I love you too." ' _Forever_.'

Of all the days, he never thought today would be the day when he'd managed to receive everything he could ever ask for. What was there to be nervous about? He was right where he needed to be.


End file.
